100 Persen vers Kuroko
by YamaKou
Summary: Aku menyukaimu, tapi hanya 90 persen. Kalau kau juga menyukaiku, perasaanku akan menjadi 100 persen. [Kuroko x Gom]


**DISCLAIMER**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE** **TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **100 PERSEN VERS. KUROKO** **YAMASAKI KOU**

 **WARNING**

 **TYPO, GAJE, OOC, MAYBE DRABLES, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KISE**

"Kurokocchi~"

"Doumo, Kise-kun."

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini ssu? Jangan-jangan Kurokocchi kangen kepadaku ssu?" tanya Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sebenarnya Kuroko sangat ingin meng _-ignite pass_ wajah sang model saat itu. Tapi ia tahan.

"Kise-kun, aku ingin bilang jika aku menyukai mu, tapi hanya 90 persen"

"Eh!? Hanya 90 persen ssu!? Padahal aku menyukaimu 100 persen ssu! Kurokocchi hidoii ssu~!"

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar Kise, saat sang perfect copy itu berlari dengan berlinang air mata.

"Padahal aku belum menyelesaikan seluruh perkataanku."

 **MIDORIMA**

"Midorima-kun."

"K-kuroko? Kau mengagetkanku, _nanodayo_."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu _nodayo_?"

"Aku menyukaimu Midorima-kun, walaupun hanya 90 persen."

Wajah Midorima memerah. "A-apa maksudmu _nanodayo_? D-dan lagipula 10 persennya untuk siapa? B-bukannya aku penasaran _nanodayo_."

" _Lucu…"_ gumam Kuroko dalam hati "10 persen nya lagi akan kuberikan jika kau juga menyukaiku Midorima-kun."

Wajah Midorima semakin memerah.

 **AOMINE**

"T-tetsu!? Sejak kapan kau di sampingku?"

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi Aomine-kun."

"Oh, maaf aku tidak menyadarimu. Baiklah, ayo kita ke majiba, akan kutraktir!"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Aomine-kun. Bisa kau tunggu sebentar?"

"Tentu. Kau mau ngomong apa Tetsu?"

"Aku menyukaimu Aomine-kun, besar perasaanku 90 persen. Jika kau menyukaiku, baru 100 persen."

"Benarkah? Heh aku memang menyukaimu, Tetsu!" ujar Aomine dengan menampilkan _pure smile_ miliknya. Kemudian ia merangkul bayangannya itu dari samping.

"Ayo kita ke Majiba!"

.

" _Kurasa ia pikir ini tentang perasaan sebagai teman. Walaupun benar."_

 **MURASAKIBARA**

"Murasakibara-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm? Apa Kuro-chin? Nyem~"

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Murasakibara-kun, rasa suka ku padamu 90 persen. 10 persennya kuberi jika kau juga menyukaiku."

.

Kuroko heran dengan sikap Murasakibara. Setelah berkata tadi, pemuda bongsor itu hanya memberinya sebuah maibou dan segera jalan berbalik. Tapi Kuroko lihat jika ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

 **AKASHI**

"Tetsuya, ada apa datang menemuiku?"

"Aku datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi-kun."

"Ada hal penting apa?"

"Tidak penting sebenarnya. Akashi-kun, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, tapi hanya 90 persen. Tapi "

Kuroko tidak punya keberanian untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Akashi menodongkan sebuah gunting dihadapannya.

"Kalau tidak 100 persen, kau tahu kan akibatnya?" manik dwiwarna itu menatap sang baby blue dengan tajam.

"B-baik. Rasa sukaku 100 persen Akashi-kun."

.

Kuroko berjanji ia tidak akan pernah mengejai Akashi lagi sekalipun.

 **MOMOI**

"Kalian tahu permainan yang dilakukan Kurokocchi ssu? Itu membuatku sakit hati ssu!"

"Permainan apa maksudmu Ki-chan?"

"100 persen itu ssu!"

"Eh? Jadi itu hanya permainan _nanodayo_?"

"Kupikir Kuro-chin benar-benar menyukaiku nyem~"

"Kau pikir itu rasa suka apa Kise? Itu rasa sebagai teman kan?"

"Padahal saat itu ia kusuruh menyukaiku dengan perasaan 100 persen."

.

"Huwaa~ Apa itu? Tetsu-kun tidak mengucapkan itu padaku!"

"M-momocchi jangan menangis ssu!"

"Oi Satsuki diamlah."

"Doumo."

"K-kuroko!? Sejak kapan kau di sampingku _nanodayo_!?"

"Baru saja, Midorima-kun."

"Kuro-chin, kau belum bilang suka ke Sat-chin nyem~ Dia jadi nangis nyem~"

"Nah, Tetsuya. Sekarang cepat lakukan itu kepada Satsuki." sekali lagi Akashi menodongkan

.

 _GLUP_

"M-momoi-san, tolong jangan menangis. Aku juga menyukaimu, sebesar 90 persen. Kalau kau juga menyukaiku, perasaanku padamu menjadi 100 persen."

"T-tetsu-kun~ Aku memang menyukaimu!" Momoi berlari memeluk Kuroko.

"S-sesak Momoi-san. S-semuanya tolong bantu aku, j-jangan tinggalkan aku!"


End file.
